Our Sky
by Swanfrost15
Summary: Drabble Series. Each of his guardians is different. Each one follows the sky for a reason. And they're always asked: Why? 5YL-10YL
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Drabble. Each of his guardians is different. Each one follows the sky for a reason. And they're always asked: Why? 5YL-10YL

**EDIT 9/3/12: Fixed some stupid mistakes I made.**

_The Sky is the one that engulfs all. The one that understands the others: Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud, Lighting, and Mist. He is the one that binds them together, into a family. Each one of them is special. Each one has a different reason. And they're always asked: Why? _

* * *

_Storm _

"Who are you? What do you want? Why? Why are you doing this?" Terrified eyes stared up at their attacker. A pair of green eyes glared right back at them. His messy silver hair reflected the dim moonlight that shone between the planks of the rundown shack. Strapped to his arm was his infamous Flame Arrow, and behind him, the door to the shack was just a pile of smoking ashes.

"Tell me why! Tell me, Smoking Bomb!"

Gokudera Hayato just glanced at the figure in front of him, not even caring. He then turned his green gaze to the shivering person, glaring.

"Why? Well, number one, the Tenth told me to. Then I could list a whole bunch of goddamn reasons, like, your family was caught trading those illegal drugs…" The bomber ranted on and on, until his captive spoke. He was the boss of the Dragone family, his black hair sticky with dried blood.

"What's so good about him?" The boss asked. "I mean, he's just a brat that's suddenly become so powerful! Why is he worth it? I can probably name at least a million different families that offer more wealth and fame! So why is Vongola worth following?"

This made the silverrette hesitate. "Why do I follow the Tenth?" His green eyes flashed, a fire burning within. Instantly, he remembered that time ten years ago, when he first met his boss. _He saved me. He was the one that acknowledged me, the one that thought I wasn't trash, the one that thought I was worth it_. "Why do I follow him?"

Hayato took out a simple black handgun and pointed it at the boss of the Dragone Family.

"Because he is my sky."

* * *

_Rain _

Loud, raucous laughter echoed throughout the cavern. Inside, the bar was covered with shattered glass and vomit, along with spilled wine and the faint scent of blood. Two people were holding an intense drinking contest, and the crowd was becoming wilder with every glass. One of the drinkers was a fat, burly man with a droopy mustache, his face red with the effort, his eyes unfocused. The other was a muscular African, and he was huffing madly, eyes bloodshot. The fat man grabbed another glass and dumped the beer down his throat, then proceeded to slam the glass down, shattering it. The crowd howled as his opponent also picked up a glass, and tried to raise it to his lips, but his hand was shaking so much that he dropped it, wine splattering all over the floor.

There was one person in the crowd who was quiet, a tall Asian man with a small scar on his chin, a sword slung over his back. Next to him, his friend was jeering at the African who was attempting to pick up another glass, and was failing miserably.

"Yo Takeshi! Come on, don't be a party pooper, cheer!" Takeshi's friend howled, waving around an empty bottle.

"Haha, I'm fine." Takeshi said, eyeing the two drinkers cautiously, allowing a fake smile to linger on his face. The fat man had risen, and was pointing at the other, spewing out vulgar phrases. One look at both their eyes, and anyone could tell that they were obviously _very _drunk. The rain guardian sighed, and glanced at his friend, who had passed out and was snoring peacefully on a nearby table. Turning his attention back to the drinkers, he saw the African man was making his way towards the restroom, no doubt about to loose his drink. Takeshi wanted to leave, but one look at his passed out friend, and it was obvious he couldn't. Taking a seat, the rain guardian let his mind drift, remembering why the hell he was at a bar anyway.

"_Hey Yamamoto-kun, can you do something for me?" Vongola X asked, his big brown eyes hopeful. _

"_Sure Tsuna! What is it?" The cheerful rain guardian replied, taking the files his boss was holding out. As he leafed through them, his hazel eyes narrowed. "Tsuna, this…"_

"_Well, the Bevitore Family boss IS known for his obsession with bars and drinking contests and such. Could you have him sign the contract? He forgot to after the last meeting," the brunet explained, making various hand motions. _

"_Sure, why not?" Takeshi laughed. _

Yeah. That's why. Takeshi sighed, running his hand through his already messed up hair.

Suddenly, he heard the slight click of a gun and whirled around, hands ready on his sword. Then he realized that the gun wasn't being aimed at him, but at both the drinkers. The gun man was a tall, lanky man wearing a dark suit and sunglasses. Behind him stood several other men, also dressed in the standard Mafia suit, wearing sunglasses, and wielding guns. Stitched onto the expensive suits was the complicated sign of the Bevitore Family and it was obvious the tall lanky man was the boss. When he spoke, his voice was ten times deeper than everyone thought it would be.

"Soo…you were the fools who decided to _break _the rules and _disturb _the nice peace I had going here, hmm? Well, you need to be _**punished," **_he said with a cruel, twisted smirk.

The normally cheerful rain guardian sighed again. Seems like he had to do more than get a damn contract signed. Why did his boss want to ally Vongola with trash like these? Whatever. Wasn't his problem. He stood up, immediately drawing attention to himself.

"Oh? Who're you, standing up like that? Wanna leave? Heh, too bad. You were watching them too," Bevitore gestured with his pistol, "So you have to watch their punishment!" Cackles rose up from his lackeys, and another half-grin made its way onto Takeshi's face.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! I'm from the Vongola and I'm just asking you to sign this alliance contract you forgot to sign at the last meeting!" _Because you were too drunk, _Takeshi thought, holding up the papers, a dangerous glint entering his eyes.

Suddenly, the gun wasn't pointed at the drinkers any more. It was pointed at the rain guardian. And then he heard multiple other clicks and saw that all the guns were pointed at him. The boss snarled.

"Fuck off, we don't give a damn about Vongola! Why the hell do you think I was drunk during that meeting?" And then, his finger twitched and he pulled the trigger. But, Takeshi was too fast for him. Suddenly, all the lackeys were down, the boss of the Bevitore found a sharp, deadly blade pointed at his throat.

And then Bevitore started panicking. "W-wait! D-d-d-on't m-m-ove t-the s-word! I-i-I I'll accept you into my family! I'll bet I'll pay more than that Vongola brat! You'll have all the wine you want! And women too! A-all for you!" He just kept rambling on, not noticing the slightly annoyed look on his enemy's face. He also didn't notice the wireless in Takeshi's ear, which came to life at that moment.

_**Hey Yamamoto-kun, I give you full permission to kill him. Well, try not to kill him. Prisoner will be fine. We can have Mukuro-san and Hibari-san interrogate him. **_

The rain guardian smiled a strange, blood-thirsty smile, which made Bevitore falter in his howls of mercy. "W-wait! D-don't kill me! Why? WHY? Why the hell is the fucking brat worth following? He's just a fool that-"

At that moment, he was slapped and he crashed into the overturned chairs behind him. Yamamoto walked up to him, Shigure Kintoki propped on his shoulder like a bat, the creepy smile still plastered on his face. "Number one: Never **EVER **insult Tsuna like that, _again. _Number two: You asked, why do I follow him?" He hesitated, dragged back into that memory that seemed like yesterday. _He saw me for what I really was. Underneath all that "glory", all that "fame", that fake skin I wore. He was the one who stopped me from jumping, the one who taught me how to keep living. _

"Why, you ask?" The rain guardian sheathed his sword a pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Because he is my sky."

**FIN Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: Sigh…this is my second KHR story so far, and I don't really like it. I mean, I had the general idea down, but when I sat down in front of the computer, my mind just went blank. So, what do you think? Leave a review, and thanks for reading! Oh, and not all of the reasons will be "Because he's my sky."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter two, Kyoya's story. Hope it pleases. : )

KurosakiCrystal: Um…thanks? But, I wonder why you never sign in when you review…

* * *

_Cloud_

_Herbivores, the whole lot of them, _a very annoyed skylark thought, eyeing the hustle and bustle below him. The infamous crowd-hating Hibari Kyoya was currently attending a masquerade party, yet most of the herbivores he could recognize. A sudden shout rang throughout the great hall, and laughter quickly followed, only pissing off the loner more.

Currently, Kyoya was leaning on a railing that overlooked a great room which was packed with people doing all sorts of things from flirting to dancing to singing to just plain chatting. A refreshment table was positioned in the very center; small pastries and cups of wine were arranged neatly onto it. There was so much more, everything a fashionable mafia masquerade party required.

In the corner of the room was a large staircase that spiraled up into a second floor. Kyoya was at the very top; half hidden in the soft shadows, his face covered with a plain black mask, yet his keen eyes were carefully observing each person. Steel gray eyes flickered over the mob below him, and he let out a very, very small sigh of annoyance.

Why the hell was he at a freaking _party_ again?

_Tch. Stupid omnivore. I should have never agreed…_

But, there was no time for doubts now. Why? There was a traitor in the crowd below him, and it was Kyoya's job to find him. And so, he watched, hidden from the sight of the partygoers, observing silently from his shadowy post.

Yet, unbeknownst to him, a series of signals were being passed around - the slight brush of a hand, the clink of glasses, a joke being told, a song being sung, a dance being danced.

At first, everything seemed normal enough that Kyoya had started to doubt his own information. Then, he shook his head briefly to clear the herbivorous thought. His information was rarely wrong; the Foundation was almost never wrong either- there was a rat in the crowd.

As he was standing there, musing silently, he felt like something was a bit off. Kyoya muttered under his breath and closed his eyes briefly, letting faint wisps of cloud flames snake around the mansion, but specifically the party hall.

_There._

Someone had been using a flame transmitter - a device powered by flames to tell someone where you were, and it could also act like a walkie-talkie. Stupid, seeing that an older, radio wave transmitter would have probably escaped detection.

A feral grin spread across his normally emotionless features as he caught sight of a lady donning a sparkling, aquamarine dress and a silver necklace broke away from the group of men that had gathered around her.

Her face was covered by a glittering emerald masquerade mask, with two black feathers that curled up from the right side. To everyone else, it looked like she was heading towards the restrooms, but Kyoya saw that she had slipped something into a tiny pocket probably embedded onto her dress.

That's where the strongest flame signals were coming from.

Blue, as Kyoya dubbed her, walked past a group of men dressed quite normally - none of that fancy, silly outfits that others where wearing. On their suits, the emblem of their family was sewn, but Kyoya couldn't quite make out the Family.

As Blue strolled past them, she nonchalantly flipped her long, blond her. To an outsider, it would seem like a coincidence; she was just trying to fix her hair.

But, Kyoya's keen eyes caught something; something so subtle that if he had blinked at that moment, he would have missed it.

That was all he needed to know.

He smirked and ducked behind a curtain that separated the ball room and the smaller (but still quite big) dining room. His hand went up to his right ear and he gently tapped the wireless nestled there.

It crackled for a second and then,

"_Hibari-san?"_

"Omnivore. There is a target heading to location 4.5 -" Suddenly, something flashed in his peripheral vision, and Kyoya whirled around.

"_4.5? Isn't that the ladies bathroom? Wait, Hibari-san, why'd you stop? What happened?" _Tsuna asked from his position in the kitchen, where he was munching on a muffin as Kyoko and Haru chatted animatedly as they were preparing the dinner.

Kyoya ignored his "boss" as he zeroed in on a young man of about 30 years wearing a grey suit and a pink mask with black stripes running horizontally across it. In his hand was a cup of wine, and he was chatting animatedly with some other people.

Kyoya could feel transmitter waves coming off of him too…but this man hadn't made a suspicious move for the whole party. Whipping out his iPhone, Kyoya flicked through a list of attendees, and found the people he was looking for.

"_Hibari-san, answer me!"_

Pink Stripes had put down his drink and pointed to the men's room. His friends laughed and clapped him on the back. Pink Stripes began walking towards the restroom, and maybe it was just a coincidence, but as he passed the same group Blue passed by he raised his arms and stretched, yawning.

Kyoya didn't dare blink.

He saw it again.

Pink Stripes headed towards the men's restroom. Blue had gone in there and hadn't come out yet.

Kyoya hissed into the wireless.

"Omnivore, there's another one heading to 5.5…"

"_God dang it Hibari-san, this better not be some kind of joke…wait a second, you never joke so never mind. Anyways, what's going on?"_

"I saw it. The Vongola crest…with a red X over it."

"_Like the time with the Shimon…?"_

"What do you think, Herbivore?"

"_So what Dino-san said was true…huh? How did you see it?"_

Kyoya mentally rolled his eyes. Of course what that horse herbivore said was true, because Kyoya was the one who told him!

"The first one," he glanced down at his phone; on the screen was a picture of the first target, Blue, in party clothes. The picture next to it was her business picture, or the picture most Mafioso saw.

"The first one is a woman from the _Dibetta _Family, name: _Isabella Martin. _The second one is a man from the _Comoro_ Family, name: _Cameron Alexe_."

On the other line, Tsuna whistled softly. _"I thought they'd stopped their attacks…wasn't Alexe the one who carried out that raid and destroyed a base in Rome? __**A/N: Vongola's Italy headquarters is in Sicily.**_

"Martin was behind the leaking of information and consequently the raids on our Russian headquarters…"

There was silence as Tsuna remembered the damage in those two raids, and how many lives were lost. Thankfully, adding the two incidents up, the body count didn't exceed 2 digits…but…

Kyoya heard Tsuna grit his teeth and say, _"Hey Kyoko, Haru, Hana…can you guys do me a quick favor?" _

He scowled. "Omnivore…I'm going."

Tsuna yelped, _"Wait!"_

But Hibari had already turned the volume to the minimum level and ignoring Tsuna, he flipped through the contacts list before pressing on the messaging bubble next to _Yamamoto Takeshi. _

_Target: Isabella Martin to 4.5_

_Target: Cameron Alexe to 5.5_

_Focus on Alexe_

With that, Hibari clicked his phone off and slunk away into the shadows, Hibird fluttering down from a post above him and following.

* * *

Isabella Martin was quite a beautiful woman. With wavy blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a body to die for, almost no sane man could resist her when she was in a seductive mood.

That's why, when she found out that Cameron Alexe of the _Comoro_ was attending the annual Mafia Ball hosted by the _Vongola_, she knew she had to get in.

The _Comoro_ Family used to be that Family that hated on the Vongola the most. The _Comoro _Family was the Family that _organized _three quarters of the raids and mischief done to the Vongola.

But in the end, they were the _first_ to beg for forgiveness; the first to back out from the Organization, just _days_ before the final blow was to be dealt.

The _Dibetta _had also been a part of the Organization. The boss's hatred of the Vongola was the only thing that kept him living - or so he claimed. After all, he was suffering from heart failure and leukemia; any normal person would have been dead by now, the doctor claimed.

Isabella knew she had to avenge her boss.

She would never live it down otherwise.

Cameron Alexe was Houston Comoro's right hand man.

Houston Comoro couldn't attend because of some freak food poisoning accident.

Guess who arranged that?

When Isabella managed to get her hands on a legit invitation, she nearly exploded with joy-it was lucky she didn't, or else she probably would have messed up her assassination mission.

Isabella was also working as a spy in Vongola-spying for her family. Somehow, she had managed to gain the trust of Vongola's Don, and had access to some of the innermost files, which resulted in a very successful raid on a Vongola base in Australia. Of course, Vongola's guardians probably figured out that there was a spy, but, Isabella was always prepared.

After all, to them, she was a brunette with brown eyes and freckles, with light-rimmed glasses framing her eyes, hair straightened and almost always in a high ponytail, almost no one could distinguish her as the beauty from _Dibetta_.

And, the thing she took pride in the most, was the fact that no flames whatsoever were used- Vongola's guardians, without doubt, would sniff her out.

Fast forward to the masquerade ball.

Isabella, dressed in her aquamarine dress and her glittering emerald mask, flitted around the ballroom, flirting and chatting with people, most of them in the plan she had formed. With a grin of satisfaction, she mulled over the plan, the things she had set up earlier. A voice cut through her thoughts, haughty and familiar.

Frozen, she turned around and caught the eye of a man wearing a grey suit and a mask with alternating pink and black stripes. She couldn't see his face, but somehow, she knew who it was.

Furious, she strode up to the chair he was leaning on with a drink in his hand, and hissed, "_Cameron Alexe, you TRAITOR!"_

Alexe looked up, and smirked as he saw who was standing in front of him. "Why hello Ms. Isabella, aren't you looking gorgeous today?" he teased gently before catching her eye and dropping the smile.

"Ms. Isabella…trust me when I say this. I'm here on Boss's orders to help you with that mad plan," he said, setting the glass down with a flourish.

Isabella stood there, shocked, not quite processing what Alexe just said. Then, she snapped out of it and snarled, "You do know what you'll pay if you happen to double-cross me, right?"

Alexe nodded and she huffed, but feeling just a bit more confident inside. She pressed a small black thing into his hand and whispered softly, "Ok…this is what you have to do…"

* * *

Cameron Alexe stepped out of the bathroom's back door, breathing a huge sigh of relief as he twirled the small dagger he had used to break open the boarded up door. Now, all he needed to do was to wait for Isabella's cue and then he could signal the snipers.

He had to admit, the _mafiosa's _plan was simple yet highly effective. Slipping the dagger away, he held the transmitter to his mouth and muttered, "At ready," unaware he was being watched.

Yamamoto Takeshi was perched upon a tree, well concealed by his dark clothes and the large leaves. Chrome had also wrapped him with a bit of Mist flames, just in case. The man beneath him, Cameron Alexe, had taken off his black and pink mask and was just looking around. Takeshi grinned, intentionally letting some killing aura roll off of him, but that idiot didn't notice a thing.

Tsuna's voice crackled softly through his wireless. _"Yamamoto-san…Hibari-san should be somewhere close to you at point 5.5. Keep watching the man, see if he does anything suspicious. He might be our spy; but my Hyper Intuition says something's not right here…" _

Alexe had moved towards the woods, Yamamoto quietly turning so he could follow him. Alexe stopped nearby, in front of a piece of old marble that had once been from a fountain, and picked it up.

Fed up with waiting, Yamamoto dropped behind him, pointing a flame-coated sword at Alexe's neck.

"Hello sir," the rain guardian said cheerfully, "Mind telling me what you're doing here when the party's clearly inside?"

Alexe sputtered and turned quickly, yelping out, "Well, you see, I was just, um, well, getting a bit of um, fresh air, yes, just getting some air, that's all!"

That amused smile stayed on Takeshi's face, causing Alexe to fidget.

"Who're you talking to…on that transmitter?" Takeshi asked casually, in the tone of making light conversation. While he was doing so however, his blade pressed just a little bit harder.

Behind him, he could hear Hibari rustle around, deliberately.

"Transmitter?! I've got no…transmitter!" Alexe exclaimed.

Takeshi moved so fast that Alexe hadn't even taken a breath yet when he found himself on the ground, transmitter scattering out of reach, hands held tightly behind his back. Panicking, Alexe spilled.

"Isabella! Isabella Martin from the _Dibetta Family! _She made up the plan; she forced me to cooperate! I have nothing to do with it!"

Takeshi heard Hibari _tch _and there was another rustle; he must have gone to point 4.5.

The transmitter beeped and Takeshi hissed, "Not a word…or your head comes off." He picked up the transmitter and heard a female voice count down. When she reached zero, in a perfect imitation of Alexe's voice, Takeshi said, "Got it!"

There was a sigh of relief from the transmitter and the rain guardian muttered into his wireless, "Your turn…Hibari!"

* * *

Isabella stepped out of the bathroom's back door, a small wisp of red flame curling around her fingers. The door had been fairly obvious; they hadn't even bothered painting over it, although it was boarded up with a sign that said: _Emergency Exit Only_. Tch. That was easily fixed; just let some of her Storm flames glide over the door and it was as good as gone.

She shook out the slight tangles in her hair and slipped her mask off, unaware she was being watched. She pulled the flame transmitter out of her pocket and murmured, "Ok, starting in 10 seconds…10…9…"

As she counted down, she quickly moved to a large, gnarled tree and pressed her well hidden _Dibetta_ Familyring onto a small indent.

"6…5.."

The tree was large enough and had enough leaves to conceal the man hiding on the branches, his steel gray eyes watching curiously, the audio being sent immediately to his boss.

On the trunk, a small glowing keypad appeared and Blue-Isabella Martin-hurriedly punched in a code.

"3…2…1…0"

And she heaved a huge sigh of relief and stepped back, holding the transmitter close to her ear. Someone must have said something, because Martin smiled and sighed again.

"Good…good…"she muttered, nervously twisting her long, golden hair. The transmitter went back in her pocket and she was about to leave when a soft, cool voice sounded behind her.

"Herbivore…where do you think you're going?"

The mafiosa froze, and then turned around, a calm smile decorating her face. Hibari noted that even though she seemed shocked just a second earlier, she had immediately changed her posture into one of a confident, unafraid person.

Martin spoke with a fluid grace that only the most experienced could master. "Why sir, what are you talking about?" she purred as her hands fingered a dagger she kept hidden in the folds of her dress.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, an evil grin appearing on his face. "Isabella Martin…right hand woman of Cris Dibetta…also know as Mari Evangelista," he paused, drawling out the last part, "_technology assistant to the Mist Guardian of Vongola._ Don't think we didn't know."

Martin laughed, a soft tinkling sound that made Hibari's lip curl. "I have-"

"Your accomplice already confessed. Your snipers are eliminated. Your explosive devices have been removed," continued the cloud guardian in a low, emotionless voice.

The lady in front of him seemed just to twitch a tiny bit, and he fully expected her to lash out or run away. He did not however, expect her glistening blue eyes to fill with tears. Nor was he prepared for the sobbing.

"Please sir, it's not my fault!" she wailed. Hibari raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Sir, my boss, my boss is already weak, and, and, the _Discortta-_they…"

Hibari's face remained emotionless, except for perhaps a bit of disgust.

"Hibari Kyoya," Isabella whispered suddenly, her tear-streaked face glistening in the moonlight. "Hibari Kyoya, you have so, _so _ much potential…" her voice had dropped to a seductive whisper, and unlike most men, Hibari was immediately on guard, ready to whip out his tonfas if needed.

She took a step closer, and Kyoya could see that she really was a beauty. "So much…you don't have to stay with _them._ Think…more prey to catch…the _Discortta_ are one of the strongest…if you joined us…and defeated them…then we would rise to power."

Hibari felt like he couldn't move. He didn't notice the blue flames slowly creeping over his body, tranquilizing him…

"You and I…together…._Kyoya…" _she purred, fully intending to seduce the cold, uncaring man.

After all, no sane person could resist her…right?

Unfortunately, Hibari Kyoya is not the sanest person. There is a reason he's know as the most violent guardian.

And therefore, lightning fast, he suddenly snapped out of his trance, whipping out his tonfas and blasting his aura, scattering the rain flames.

Who knew Isabella Martin had two flame types?

She stood there, jaw dropped, shocked, not quite understanding what she was seeing. No one, no one, _no one _had ever…

Desperate, she tried one last time, "Kyoya, please,"

And was cut off by a wild slash. The 'carnivores' eyes were gleaming as he snarled, "I don't answer to herbivores like you."

"But…but why?" Isabella screeched, reaching for her dagger. She never got to it, as tonfa met skull and she crumpled to the ground, eyes fluttering closed and a white paper fluttering to the ground.

Hibari picked it up and smoothed it out, and snorted as he saw the Vongola seal with a red X over it. "Typical," he muttered.

He crumpled it in his fist, watching it smother to ashes in his purple flames.

He knew Tsuna was coming, and would be here any second now; Yamamoto had already told him Alexe had been brought in for questioning.

As he waited, his mind wandered to something Martin had said.

_But…but why?_

He sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair as Hibird flitted around, chirping softly.

_Why huh?_

He glanced up at the yellow puffball who was singing away without a care in the world.

_Because the Herbivore can be an omnivore sometimes. That's what makes it interesting. _

But there was something else. Something hidden deeper inside.

…_Because…Sawada Tsunayoshi just might have been the first person to see me as more than a monster. A killing machine._

What was he doing? Thinking these thoughts…

_Because my parents had kicked me out and the only place I could call home was Namimori. That is, until the little herbivore came along and brought with him the world of mafia and flames. Brought with him a Family, a place to call home. _

Home…

_I truly believe that there is no where else in this entire world where there is someplace like this…_

_The thing Sawada Tsunayoshi brought with him when he handed me that ring._

_I follow him because he understands._

_My need to be alone._

_And my need to have someplace to return to. _

_A lone wolf, yet not quite alone. _

_For this pack is always holding their arms wide open. _

_For this lone wolf to return home. _

* * *

A/N: Ladies and gents, here ya go, Hibari's chapter! I'm sorry it was so long and complicated, but I guess this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me.

Thanks to **shadowsaver, Lexi-chan94, Syn'ph, SkyGem, MayanMoonFlower, Mieco, KurosakiCrystal, Fi Suki Saki, wawatvxq, sakimidare, Rumu, WaiiKitsune, Fiana Ocrisielt, Vuurvlieg, charm13insomnia, Phantom Player, and uniquemangalover **for reviewing! Hugs and cookies to you all!

Thanks to whoever signed the petition; I'll be deleting that and posting this as chapter two, so if you've reviewed the previous chapter two for chapter one, guest reviews are fine too :)

So, you guys, do you think I should rewrite Gokudera's part? Because it's so short and the others are…so long.

Leave a review and tell me what you thought! 'Till next time!


End file.
